Shared Souls, Broken Hearts
by DmitryMartin
Summary: When Ness goes missing, Lucas and the rest of the Smash kids find a huge hole on the mountain near the Smash house and decided to look there. They fall down and meet some new and interesting friends while in their search for the missing Ness. I wrote this for one of my three best friends: Sweet-Staiva. Find him on DeviantArt.


As Blue, Orange, Popo & Nana, Pit, Dark Pit, Pokemon Trainer, Lucas, Young and Toon Link, and Villager and Megaman wondered around the Smash house they discovered a very large hole in the mountain floor above the house that they swore was never there before. Lucas was the leader of the group today and he wasn't surprised to see the size of the hole given the events of his life before he moved into the house.

Lucas was the first one to speak.

"Come on guys, we gotta keep looking for Ness."

Pittoo was next.

"We know that blondie. Why do you think we're out here with you?"

"Calm down Pittoo." Pit said as he walked up to the dark winged angel.

"Knock it of you two." Orange said.

"Please." Toon said. It was getting on his nerves more then the rest of them.

As they spread out some Villager saw something sticking out of the ground. "Oh." He said as she crunched down and got closer to see it. It was a dinosaur fossil. He then carefully tried to remove it and failed. He tried again and was able to budge it some. As soon as he did the ground began to shake and before any of them knew it they were all falling.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

They all screamed as they fell down the seemingly endless pit. As they kept falling they saw a golden light and before long they landed in a bed of golden flowers.  
After they all woke up they looked around and saw that they were now underground.

As they all got up and scattered the area they heard a voice speak to them from somewhere.

"Humans, which one of you will shake my hand?" The voice asked as it's owner appeared in front of the Pits. Pit then stuck out his hand and shook the strangers hand.

Phbbttttt!

Pit blushed as Dark Pit made a joke.

"Haha! Nice one Pit. Who knew you could tell that loudly."

Toon was on the ground laughing as a few of the other kids were trying not to do the same. The stranger removed his hoodie's hood and spoke again.

"Hehe, the whoopee cushion in the hand prank. Always good for a laugh. Heya kiddos. Names Sans, Sans the skeleton. How can I *kelp* you out today?"

"We're looking for our friend Ness. He's another human like us, have you seen him?" Lucas asked.

"Nope. Sorry to disappoint you guys. The only human down here is my pal Firsk and he's busy right now. But my brother Papyrus and I can show you around and help you look for him. I gotta *warm* you all though: he's a human fanatic. He can't get enough of you all and your kind. Now "pets" get going before I have to tell you more of my very *punny* jokes." Sans said as Toon was out of breath from laughing so much.

As the skeleton lead the group of kids through the Underground they entered Snowden and into his house he kept cracking jokes and made Toon Link as a best friend in them process. He even gave him one of his spare whoopee cushions for him to keep. As they walked inside they smelled spaghetti. Burnt spaghetti. And saw another skeleton wearing an apron holding a pot of burnt spaghetti.

"AH, BROTHER. I SEE THAT YOU HAVE RETURNED FROM WORK. YOU STILL HAVEN'T PICKED UP YOUR PET SOCK YET. PLEASE DO BEFORE I MAKE YOU." Papyrus said as he turned and dropped the pot and his jaw at the same time. He then picked it up, fixed it and shouted: "SANS! YOU BROUGHT SO MANY HUMANS WITH YOU! HELLO GROUP OF HUMANS! I AM PAPYRUS. IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU ALL."

The kids uncovered their ears as most of them smiled while Toon Link kept playing with his new whoopee cushion. He was walking behind Pit and squeezing it under his *toonic*, laughing the entire time as Pittoo joined in on it. After a minute of that Pit turned around and chased Toon Link outside. The rest of the kids and skele-bros talked about the missing Ness.

"And that's how it happened." Lucas said as the two bros listened to the story.

"HUMAN LUCAS, I AM SORRY TO HEAR THAT YOUR BEST FRIEND NESS IS MISSING. I WOULD FEEL THE SAME IF MY BEST FRIEND FRISK WAS MISSING AND NOT GIVE UP ON FINDING THEM.  
WORRY NOT, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL HELP YOU AND THE REST OF YOUR FRIENDS ON YOU QUEST. I SHALL CALL FRISK AND SEE WHAT HE CAN DO! RIGHT NOW, HE SHOULD BE ON HIS WAY HOME FROM SCHOOL, AND SO UNTIL THEN WE'LL ALL HAVE LUNCH-"

"At Grillby's." Sans said.

"Let's go." Sans said as they went with him and Papyrus gave up, dropped the pot and ran after them. As they entered the bar they were in awe at the size of the place.  
It was so much bigger then the outside. They all took the huge booth in the middle of the right hand side. The bros kept themselves at each end as Grillby walked up to them all and asked them what they wanted. Most of them ordered the trys except for Sans and Lucas. They ordered the ketchup and burgers.

As the kids ate they took into account of when Ness disappeared. Just then, the door was thrown across the room and just missed Grillby as Undyne entered the bar with her spear drawn and Frisk behind her.

"Okay pick! Good training match! Tomorrow, we'll try for nine spears at once to dodge. Now, let's join the humans that Papyrus told me about." 


End file.
